Don't break my heart
by inexprymable
Summary: Something happened after Emma broke Regina's heart...There's another curse. Swan Queen eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

**A/N: I'm not fluent in English so please forgive me for my mistakes.**

* * *

When Robin and Marian were finally in each other's arms, Regina burst into tears. Her olive skin became pale and her face turned red from teardrops. "You did this" she said to Emma. A blonde felt like she was some kind of a bastard. She was both embarrassed and disappointed at herself. Regina ran out of Granny's. Henry was going to follow her, but his birth mom stopped him. Madam mayor went to her house. She wasn't a strong villain fighting for her power. She was just a woman whose heart broke. She wasn't able to get to her own bedroom. She laid on the couch.

_I trusted her... And after all we've been through... I will never get my happy ending. I'm the Evil fucking Queen. I don't deserve it..._

She put herself in a fetal position and cried her eyes out. She felt so hopeless, betrayed, pathetic. Even though she knew it wasn't just about her new boyfriend. Emma Swan destroyed her possibly last chance to be happy.

_She's just like her mother. She's always ruining everything. It took me so long to trust her and now I regret it. She was my friend... She's not a goddamn savior. She doesn't belong here..._

Regina knew thinking about Emma like this wouldn't help. She decided to get drunk. Everyone in Storybrooke already knew about what happened to her. Going out wouldn't be the best idea but she went to the bar. Not the one that Granny owned. Everyone just thought she would use her power if someone tried to comfort her. They still were afraid of her. But Emma wasn't... She was the only one who believed in her being good. When she finally got to the bar, she asked bartender for tequilla. It's not like her. She was a wine type woman. But this time it was just about getting drunk. Not about the pleasure of drinking. After an eight shot she felt dizzy.

_Regina, stop! Henry can't see you like that._

She looked at the mirror on the left, right next to the door.

_I look so messed up. I look so drunk. I never appreciated drinking. This time it's the only thing that could help..._

She put her feet on the floor. "Crap!" She yelled. She couldn't stand stright. She paid for her drinks and walked out of the bar. She went straight home. It was cold outside, but she didn't really care. When she got home, she put off her high heels right away. She didn't want to turn on the lights and that made her walk on a wall. She went to the kitchen, grabbed some booze, climbed on top of the stairs and went to bed. She didn't even open a bottle. She fell asleep really fast. All the pain she felt made her very tired.

* * *

"Henry!" Emma yelled, when he tried to follow his mom. Mary Margaret and Charming took him home. Emma stayed at Granny's. She took a sit in the most lonely part of a bar. Many people tried to tell her it's not her fault, but she didn't want to listen to anyone. She ordered a cider – a drink that Regina was ordering for both of them for last few months. She dropped her head down. She felt someone's eyes starring at her but it didn't matter. She left after finishing her cider. She didn't want to go home. She wasn't able to look into her son's eyes. She went for a long walk. She didn't want to think about what happened. She just couldn't stop. She was walking down the street. She heard an odd noise, like someone just stepped on a branch. She turned around but she didn't see anyone. She was still walking. She heard than noise again. She turned around a little faster. She noticed something cape-shaped disappearing in the cover of the night. She followed her stalker. The streetlights didn't reach this part of the town, so Emma was going in blind. She tried to walk carefully but it didn't work out. She tripped a few times, but didn't fall. She was following the noise until she accidentally grabbed something while trying to not fall. It was a thin fabric. "Emma!" a person shouted. "Ruby?" she let go of the fabric and then continued "Why the hell are you following me?".

"After that thing with Regina an hour ago, I felt magic..."

"But how did you...?"

"I'm a werewolf, remember?"

"But I still don't get you. The magic is everywhere." They started to walk to the brighter side of the town.

"I can feel it only when someone is using it." The streetlights lit both women. Ruby was gazing in her eyes.

"Your sight is killing me, literally. Smell me, I didn't use it."

"How nice of you..."

"Sorry, it's an old habit."

"So it must be Regina..."

_She's too damaged. _She stopped and pulled Red's arm. "I don't think she's in the mood for magic. I don't think she's in mood for anything."

"Emma..."

"I'm a monster. But I couldn't leave that woman in the cell..." _That makes me someone who fixed somebody's life and destroyed another's._

Ruby stroked her arm. Emma nearly jumped.

"I'm just trying to comfort you..."

"I don't think I'm the one who should be comforted."

They were close to Granny's. It was already closed.

"I've got a key." She said really quiet.

"If you're trying to get me there to comfort me a little more, then just forget it." Emma's voice was very angry. _Is she trying to drag me to bed? Granny would be so proud._

"I didn't mean it."

_Thank god._ "Then what are we doing here?"

"Getting drunk." She put the key into the keyhole.

"Yes, ma'am."

They went inside. Ruby went to the back room and returned with a wine in her hand. She opened it and poured into the glasses. They heard a noise of the opening doors.

"I'm sorry for interrupting..." brunette said.

"Belle..." Ruby said, but the woman already left. Red followed her. Emma looked through the window and stared at them talking. It didn't last long. Ruby came back.

"Awkward." Emma said with a smile.

"She thought we..."_  
_

"She was jealous." Emma said and smiled even more.

"No, she wasn't!" Ruby said really loud. _She's just Belle._ She took a sit opposite to Emma.

"Don't deny it."

"It's not a denial. It's ridiculous."_ And I wish you were right._ She took a sip of her champagne. "Let's talk about what happened today instead."

"Nice move." Emma chuckled. Her glass was empty.

"You must feel really pathetic." She filled her glass.

"Now I have to drink another one..."

"That's so shame." she moved her eyebrows.

"Ruby..."

"Yes, Emma?"

"Do you have any idea who could be the source of the super-magical-smell?"

"I'm not a magicpedia."

"Let's stop this lame game of words."

"So where's henry?" she changed the subject again.

"My parents took him."

_He just wanted to be with his mom and I stopped him from following her. I really am a monster._

"What bothers you, Emma?"

"What do you think, Einstein?" She put her head on the table. "And why did you choose me over your crush?" she countinued after putting her head up.

"She's not my crush." _How does she know?_

"And I'm a Madhatter."

"You bet." _How does she know? Is it so obvious?_

"You remember I've got this superpower of knowing if somebody's lying."

_How could I forget? Get your shit together, girl._ "Yes, I know."

"I better go home and you get your Belle." She stood up and straighten her legs.

"She's not mine." _Please, Em, stop saying it loud. My grandma is upstairs..._

* * *

"Emma! Where have you been?1" Mary Margaret yelled.

"Don't treat me like a child. And don't shout. You'll wake Henry!" she yelled herself. _Not now! …_

"Did you apologize Regina? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I did not! And she wouldn't do that! You know that!"_ How can you even say that?_

"Where were you? You saw her, right?"

"No, I did not." She sounded like she regreted she didn't. "Ruby felt someone used magic."

"Regina..."

"No!" Emma interrupted. "Don't you keep saying that!" _I'm sure she's going through hell and you talk about her like she did something wrong instead of me._ "You should be angry at me..."

"You had to help Marian! You're a good person."

"I hurt Regina. It doesn't make me good." _How can you even...!?_

"But you helped Robin..."

"I'm outta here." She crossed the door and left. _Oh my god, what do I do now? Where do I go?..._

She was walking down the road. _Who the hell could use magic? And Regina … I need Regina... To help me with this. Right, I need to ask her to help me... I'm sure she won't even open the door... I need to poof myself inside her house..._

* * *

She appeared in Mills' living room. It was dark. She lit the lights, but there was no one. Of course, she's probably sleeping. _Nice, Swan..._ She went to Regina's bedroom. _It's not a good idea. It's a very bad idea. It's a fucking bad idea..._ She pushed the door. _She really is sleeping._

"Regina..." She whispered but nothing happened. "Regina..." _C'mon, wake up._ She said a bit louder. "Regina." She repeated.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?!" she yelled. "First you ruined my life and now you ruined my sleep."

"I'm sorry, Regina... For both." _I sound so pitiful..._

"I'm sure you are. But it doesn't change a thing." She got up. "Get the hell out of here. No one invited you." _What does she think she is? She's a fucking life-ruiner, not a savior._

"Ruby felt someone used magic. It wasn't me. I'm sure it wasn't you..."

"Did you think about Rumple?"

"I freaking forgot about him. But if it was him, she wouln't bother me about it." _Why now? When everything got messed up._

"You want my help..." _She took everything from me... How can she ask me for that?_

"Do you want Storybrooke to be safe?"

"Of course I do. But I don't think I could help you."

"Why? Because you don't want to do this for me? Then do it for Henry."

"I drank many, many drinks two hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't notice." _It's not as bad as I thought..._

"It's because I drank something, too. Well, not as much as you did..."

"Oh, shut up."

"Do you feel a little dizzy, Regina?" Emma said with an evil smile.

"Does you face feel like it needs a punch?"

"Easy, Regina. We need to do something about it." She stepped back.

"Emma, I will... Help you."

"Thank you..."

"But we're not okay."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting that." Emma said.

Regina looked through the window.

"Why aren't you going?" Emma asked.

"I would be grateful if you gave me a minute to change..." Regina headed to the dresser. Emma gazed at her. Regina cleared her throat. "I meant, get out of this room, Miss Swan. It won't last long."

Emma turned around and left Regina's bedroom. _I start to feel the alcohol's affect to my body or I really need to sleep. But I can't let Regina know that. She won't help me then... _"It was supposed to be a minute, Regina!" Emma moaned.

Right after she said that, dark-haired woman pushed the door. She was dressed in a white blouse, navy blue tail-coat and matching slacks. She had her lipstick on. Her hair was a little messy. She didn't notice because of being half-asleep and half-sober. "I guess we can go now." She said.

They crossed the stairs. Regina grabbed her high heels and put them on before Emma even noticed. They left right away.

"Where is your fancy car, Miss Swan?" _I think I shouldn't ask..._

"We shouldn't drive like this." Emma answered. "And I poofed myself into your house, remember?" _Geeze, it just happened!_

"You're eloquent as always, dear." Regina said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "We're not going to walk wherever you want to take me, are we?" _I love my shoes, but they're killing me..._

"We are. Unless you want to poof... magically take us there." Emma groaned.

"And why don't you do this?"

"What I did twenty minutes ago, is unrepeatable." She said with an embarrassment. _I'm not a pro!_

"I see. Where are we going?" _Please, somewhere with a bed..._

"Don't you have a magical GPS?" Emma asked.

Regina raised her eyebrows "Yes, I've got something like that."

Blonde caught the other woman who slipped. "Too much cider, Regina." _She drank a whole bottle, I guess._

She needed a minute to put herself together. "I wasn't drinking it..." She said. "And thank you... For not letting me fall." The older woman said the last words very quiet. She wasn't sure if Emma heard her. _Don't let it happen again..._

"You're welcome." Both women had grins over their faces.

"It's a little chilly." Mayor said. _She's not going to go back just because._

"It's a little late, you know? Don't be surprised."

"Where were you and and Miss Lucas when she told you about it?"

"In the woods." Emma replied.

"Woods? What were the two of you doing there?" It surprised her even more than the sudden chill. _You sound jealous, Regina._

"Do you suddenly care about me?" Emma said without thinking.

"Of course not! I just want to be sure your influence on Henry is not any worse."

"How nice of you." Emma looked at Regina in the moonlight and she noticed goosebumps on Regina's cheeks. Emma took off her red leather jacket and offered it the other woman to wear.

"Get this cheap piece of fabric away from me. I'm not going to wear it!" Regina almost yelled.

"If you want to freeze..." _Don't play such a snob._

"It's not that bad." She lied.

"Oh, Regina. You're still forgetting about my superpower." She said. _This stuff is really messing with your memory._

"Yes, it's really cold. But that only means we need to hurry. So, Miss Swan, lead."

* * *

They were out for about half an hour. Madam Mayor was freezing and she was reminding it Emma every two minutes. She was too stubborn to wear the jacket.

"We're here for nothing, Miss Swan." Regina hissed. "Your doggy friend made a fool of you." She added.

"Why don't we just go home?" Emma asked. "I mean, you look pale." She was tired and she was sure she was saying something that didn't make sense. Well, it made sense to Regina.

"For the first time in my life, I have to agree with you." Regina moaned.

They rushed into the street. Storybrooke looked like a ghost-town. It was dark and cold. The streetlamps were already off. The women were exhausted and not in the mood to argue about all this crap.

"Let me walk you home" Emma began. "I can't let the mayor to fall asleep in the middle of the street." She smirked.

Regina didn't say a word. They went straight to her place. The former queen was barely walking. She tried to make it quick, but it was really difficult with her killer shoes. _I should have put on some flat shoes for once... __  
_

"Can't you go a little faster? I started to feel the chill." Emma snapped.

"You're rhyming, Miss Swan..." _You've gotta be kidding me..._

_Sorry not sorry. _"We're here."

Regina opened the door, let Emma in and said "I'm not sure if it's my exhaustion or the temperature, but would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted, Miss Swan?"

Emma gazed at her with widened eyes. _It's like dejavu... _She didn't respond at first. "Aren't you going to poison me with it?"

There was something in Regina's sight, what blonde saw a few hours later. A sense of betrayal. She tried to defense herself from her suggestion, but she shed a tear instead. Lots of people would think she looked like she was about to throw someone against the wall, but not Emma. She stepped closer to dark-haired woman, looked into the dark irises of her eyes and said "I'm so sorry, Regina. I didn't mean it." Her voice cracked. She felt so bad about herself. _What's wrong with me? Why am I keep hurting her?_

Regina didn't even wink. She forgot to breathe for a while. When she felt like her lungs were about to explode, she finally took one. She wasn't able to make a sound. She was just starring at the woman. She took of her shoes. She looked so small standing in front of the blonde like that. She felt so little, not just outside her body. Someone hurt her twice in less than six hours. If it was anyone but Emma, she wouldn't care. But she taught her so much. She taught her magic. She learned to trust her and all of it didn't matter at the moment. Some words were about to get out of her mouth, but Emma stopped her from talking.

"I don't mean every word I say. You know it, Regina." She tried to take brunette's hand, but her own was pushed away. "You know it..." She repeated.

Regina let go of her anger a little. She sat on the couch. She didn't wait for Emma to follow her, but she heard blonde's footsteps behind her. She joined Regina. They were separated by two pillows, although they felt some kind of closeness between them.

* * *

Regina woke up with a headache. She shouldn't be surprised after last night's drinks. She wiped her eyes and was ready to go to bathroom, when she noticed blonde curls on the other side of the couch. She felt a pressure to her urinary bladder, so she decided to take care of it a bit later.

After she turned back from bathroom, she noticed her high heels laying in the middle of the corridor. She put those in their place and headed to the couch. Emma was already awake, but she wasn't interested in changing her position. Regina silently said "It's time for you, Miss Swan."

"You're talking to me now? Or you're just trying to get rid of me?"

Regina stared at her with a cold gaze. It was clear for Emma. She quickly stood up and left.

Madam Mayor approached the mirror. She was starring at her face. Her lips were cracked and eyes full of redness. She went to the bathroom again. This time she decided to take a shower. She removed her blazer and blouse. Before she did the same with her slacks, she put her hands on the washbasin and cried her eyes out again. After removing her garments she stepped into the shower. With a smooth move of her hand, the water started to run. It was cold, but she needed it. Hey enjoyment of the cool didn't last long. She couldn't bare her feelings. If the wall wasn't a few inches from her, she would hit the bottom of the shower. Her knees became weak. The water was still running. She was just sitting there and sobbing.

* * *

"What's going on with you, Emma?!" Mary Margaret yelled when Emma crossed the room to get to Henry. _I swear to God, if she runs like this again..._

Emma's response didn't let her sentence to finish in her head. "I was doing well for 28 years. Don't get so pissed just because I left!"

Henry was next door and heard everything, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"I thought you left Storybrooke! I thought you left Henry!" She whined.

Emma let go of her emotions. "I would never do that! I was trying to handle some magicall stuff to make this freaking place safe for him!". She felt some wetness on her face. She realized she was crying. Mary Margaret tried to hug her, but Emma pushed her away. "I'm taking my son to Regina. He won't be able to hear our shouts at least!". She opened the door of his room using a lot of force.

Henry grabbed his backpack and said "I knew you'll never leave me again." He smiled, but the word 'again' hit Emma.

* * *

After Emma and Henry fastened their seat belts, the boy looked at his birth mother waiting for her to look back. When she finally moved her head towards him, he told her to calm down. She took a deep breath and ran her car. They entered Mifflin Street within five minutes. In fact, Storybrooke is really small. It shouldn't be such a surprise for Emma. Or maybe it wasn't it. She wasn't able to look into those dark eyes again. She didn't leave the car. She watched Henry entering to the house. He waved at her. She was looking at the door for a while. Then she ran it again.

She didn't want to go back to Mary Margaret's apartment. She drove to Granny's. She got out of the car and rushed to the door. She sat next to the window. Her phone vibrated. She got a text. Ruby approached her after she managed to take her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and read the message.

"Hi, Emma! What can I serve you?"

Blonde put her head down. Ruby sat right next to her.

"Emma, what happened? Did Regina hurt you?" She gazed at Emma with pity.

Her green eyes flashed with anger. Her breath was deep, but also heavy. "Why everybody's keep saying that?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just..." a young waitress understood her mistake. She grabbed Emma's arm, but her hand was threw away.

"It's nothing. Just give me the cocoa, the way I like it..."

"Okay, just don't keep it inside you. It'll destroy you." and then she left.

Emma looked at the screen of her phone again. The message was clear. It was from Regina and said "_Don't make me wander with you in the middle of the night, Miss Swan. You wasted my precious time. If you want me to be less angry with you, don't make a fake danger." _

Emma was going to call her right away, but she didn't want to interrupt her in spending time with Henry. She just drank her cocoa in peace.

* * *

**It's my first fic. Thank you for reading. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

* * *

Emma was sipping her third cocoa. She was full, but she didn't want to leave so soon. Ruby approached her, but she wasn't sure it was a good idea. Emma could tell her to go away. But she had to try. She took a place on the opposite side of the table.

"Rubes, I don't need your mercy..." blonde mumbled. She stared at the whipped cream in her cup. _I'm not a puppy that anyone wants to comfort when it's looking like a miserable piece of shit..._

"It's not mercy. I just don't want to see you like this. You're so grumpy..." she wasn't sure if there was any point in her action. _She won't listen to me, anyway._

"I don't want you to feel bad for me. I'll better go." she zipped her leather jacket, but Ruby grabbed her arm to stop her from standing up. She looked at her with her green eyes asking for permission for her leaving, but she didn't get it. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out.

"Did you find this magical creature?" she said almost whispering. The place was very busy but she didn't want anyone to freak out.

Emma gestured to the back door. They headed there pretty quick. Swan felt like she was there before. Ruby put off her smock and said "Speak."

Woman felt something heavy inside her chest. She didn't want to say anything, but she felt like Ruby wouldn't let go.

"If we found anything, would I sip my cocoa sitting here alone?" she gasped for air and continued. "Regina said you made a fool of me, but I believe you felt something."

Brunette widened her eyes to the sound of mayor's name.

_She's not so evil... _"So she helped you..." before she said anything else, Emma interrupted her.

"We need to take care of it, but if we don't have any sign of magical activity we should stop for a while." the sheriff side of Emma took a charge of her body, but not for long.

"Emma, one last question..." she already regretted of saying this.

"Yea, Rubes?" _I wonder what else she wants to talk about..._

"Take care." She didn't want to say that, but she couldn't say anything else. Emma knew there was something else, but she wasn't in a mood for speculating.

* * *

"Mary Margaret..." she said as she saw her entering to Granny's.

"Emma, I'm so sorry for what I said in the morning. Neal was crying all night and I was..." but Emma interrupted.

"Wait, I don't need to hear out your complains." she said with anger in her voice. _What the hell is this woman doing? Is she pregnant again or she's so mood-changing all the time? _

"I'm sorry. I should save this sass for Regina. She's being moody lately."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You ruined her life telling Cora about Daniel and now you're saying this shit like she did something bad to you!" She yelled. Her pupils were huge and the veins on her neck were pulsating.

"She sent you here!" Snow shouted.

"You put me in the wardrobe! It's your fault! I'm getting out of here..." she said with tears in her eyes.

She ran to Sheriff Station.

* * *

David was sitting by his desk. He was ready to yell at Emma for what she said to Mary Margaret, but she stopped him before he opened his mouth.

"Look, I don't want your marvelous wife to talk about Regina like she was fucking Satan!" _Don't even start, you're not any better..._

"Let's discuss it calmly." he tried, but Emma was very mad at everyone so she was still yelling.

"She should behave like a fucking queen or something and she's acting like a saint and blaming everyone for her misery!" she didn't even wink. _I don't fit this family. _

"She was just protecting you. Your mother and I want your best." he said like it was a normal conversation.

"I don't need your protection! I'm a grown woman. And what kind of protection is calling someone a shit? She was just bitching, that's what she did." this time she sounded like she was the protector.

She approached her desk and tried to sit down, but she couldn't rest at the moment. She needed to punch a wall or something like that. She moved her chair but didn't even looked at it.

"What? You have nothing to say?" she asked with a devilish smirk.

"What do you want Emma?" he asked little pitiful.

"I want both of you to leave me alone, unless you want to change your attitude. I mean it." she looked at the files on her desk, took a sit and started to fill some papers. _They are so stubborn... _

* * *

The day passed really fast. Emma left the Sheriff Station. She was going to head home. She took a few steps forward and she reached her yellow bug. She ran the car and turn on the radio. Some country was on, but she didn't turn it off. She just reduced the volume. She was about to turn right and reach the destination of her ride, but she turned left instead. _What the hell are you doing Emma? Oh God... You can't be here._ After turning to Mifflin Street she slowed down and stopped by the amazingly huge residency. _Calm down, Emma. Think of what you're doing here. _She turned the key down and grabbed it, and then quickly took off the car. _Not so fast. Damn, I need to improvise. __  
_

She was already by the door. She always was so brave and ready to face anybody anytime... usually. She put her finger on the button on the left side of the door. That was the last time to back off, but she heard clicking of the expensive high heels. Every time she heard the familiar sound, she was thrilled. This time she didn't feel any different. She took a step backward before dark haired teenage boy opened the door. She was relieved a little, but then she saw Regina staying right behind him.

"Hi, Ma!" he yelled. "I thought you'll pick me up in two days or something..." he seemed so happy to see her.

"Hi, Henry. I, um..." she really had no idea what she was doing there. _Shit! _

Brunette woman touched her son's shoulder. He turned his face to hers. Its impression was clear 'leave us'. He was very smart boy. He understand the intention right away, saying quick bye to this other mother.

"Hi, Regina..." she tried to sound neutral, but it didn't really work out.

"Emma..." her voice was very deep. It made blonde's heart melt. The taller woman, or rather the one in her killer shoes, was both surprised and kid of happy to see Sheriff Swan. She smirked, but she thought it was a mistake. She stared into green eyes of the other woman without a blink. She couldn't stand her stare anymore, so she wanted to look down, but she didn't want to lose the control over the situation, or at least to not look as if she did. "Come inside." she offered. Emma walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Henry was playing Kingdoms Rise and the sound was on the really high level. _Regina didn't get mad?_, Emma thought. _Or maybe he just launched it. It's more likely. _When boy heard his mother's shoes clicking, he turned off his Xbox and rushed upstairs. It make both women feel uncomfortable. They felt like this before. Each one of them took a sit on the opposite sides of the couch.

"Regina... uh..." she forgot all the words she knew. She just remembered this one name. Her voice cracked when she said it again. It made the other woman chuckle a bit, but she stopped herself as she realized she didn't do any better when she welcomed blonde inside. They threw each other a few glances, and then Emma spoke again "I shouldn't drag you out of your house last night. I'm sorry." _Apology is a weakness... _She wanted to say something else, but the lack of the alcohol in her body made it impossible. It was also the only reasonable explanation of her being so nervous. But a few glasses of cider and wine didn't make her drunk last night, did they?

Brunette's expression was neutral, as usual. She stared at Emma without a word. She just opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but she just cleared her throat. She looked at her glass full of cider and drank half of the fluid. She tried to act calm, but her moves ruined her plan. There was an awkward silence for a while. Then, she took a breath and said "Would you, please, leave my house, if that is all you wanted to tell me, Miss Swan?"

Emma answered right away "Actually, there is something..." She felt sweat running down her back. She was afraid she would say something stupid instead of what she intended to say. She sighed. It made Regina lift her eyebrow. Blonde cleared her throat and continued "I would like to talk to you about Henry..." These words squeezed Regina's heart. Emma gulped.

"Did you finally have courage to tell me you want to... take him back?" a single tear streamed down her face after the pause. _It's happening... _

"I already told you I'm not going to take him away from you." she grabbed older woman's arm and looked deep in her eyes. "He needs you." she added. She lightly tightened her hand. "Regina, I..." her mouth were dry. Before she finished her last sentence, her phone rang. Both women separated. Emma answered her phone. After a quick conversation with David, she said "I need to go back to the station." Regina's lips formed in 'o'. She left not saying goodbye.

* * *

Emma opened the door of the Sheriff Station and headed to her desk, not paying attention at anything. She sat on her chair and said "You can go now." not even looking at the man across the room. He did as he was told. He murmured bye before closing the door. The only reason she rushed to the station was because David wanted to spend some time with MM and Emma, even if she hates them sometimes, is their daughter after all. She couldn't say no. She also wanted to get out of Regina's manor. The atmosphere was killing her.

She fell asleep on the station. She woke up before the dawn. Her neck ached from the inconvenient position. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone to check the hour. 3:47 am. _Dammit! _She tried to stand up from the chair, but her knees were weak. She needed a minute to calm her organism down. Then, she went straight to her apartment. Before she entered her home, she noticed some movement behind her. She was very tired and she didn't even turn around. She locked the door as she walked inside. She practically went to her bedroom in blind. Here eyes were unable to stop closing. She threw her leather jacket on the floor and fell on the bed.

"Emma, get up!" the woman on the bed didn't move. "Emma!" this time it was a little louder. Blonde recognized the voice. It was her mother. "EMMA!" she tried once again. It finally worked. She put herself up with the last shout. She was half asleep but she pretended to listen. "I'm going to school today. I need to fill some forms. Would you mind staying with your little brother?" Emma nodded and laid herself like she was laying before. A few minutes later she felt some pressure on the mattress. She didn't care for a while, but then she heard crying baby. She opened her eyes and jumped when she saw the newborn. _You gotta be kidding me... _She panicked. She picked up a bag full of diapers and bottles of milk. The bag was bigger than her baggage she took to Storybrooke when she left New York. The baby was still crying and Mary Margaret wasn't around. She freaked out.

After a struggle with little Neal - changing his diaper, feeding him and wiping his vomits from her clothes - he finally stopped crying. Emma decided to take him for a walk. She put him in a baby carriage and covered him her old blanket. Everything seemed fine for a long while. Then, some people noticed them and Emma had to stop every few steps. It drove her crazy. She was going to cross the street, but then the baby started to cry. _Fuck. _She tried to shush him in every possible way, but Neal was still crying. _What the actual fuck? _She wanted to go to Granny's but his weeping made it quite impossible.

Someone touched Emma's arm. She quickly turned around with a baby in her arms. "Don't you ever do it again..." she said with an angry gaze. She was surprised it wasn't Regina. She saw a teenage girl with long blonde curly hair with grey eyes. She smiled when she put her eyes on a little boy.

"Is he yours?" the girl asked. Emma shook her head. She was making weird movements in order to calm baby down. The mysterious girl looked at him and said "May I help?" Normally Emma would protest, but she was tired of this cry. She passed her brother to the girl and after a few seconds he stopped.

_"_How...?_" _was the only thing she could say at the time.

"I'm good with children." the girl answered and added "I'm Sarah, by the way." She put Neal back to his baby carriage, that was surprisingly black and blue.

"Thanks" the woman said. "I'm Emma." they shook their hands and after pointing to her brother she said "And this is my brother, Neal." She noticed a huge similarity to the girl and herself. _She looks like my clone... I mean, her clothes. She's a young version of me. _

The girl blushed when Emma eyed her posture and said "Pleasure to meet you." She turned around and was ready to go, but Emma stopped her.

"Let me take you to dinner." Emma offered. She wanted to properly thank the girl.

"You're Emma Swan?" it was more a statement than a question. Emma nodded what made the girl smile. When Emma noticed two little dimples on her face, she smiled right away.

* * *

When Emma, Neal and Sarah crossed Granny's door, everyone's gaze locked at the unknown girl. It made her a bit uncomfortable but when Emma gave them the 'stop staring mothafuckas' look, they stopped right away. Sarah picked a table in the corner, the one Emma loved so much. Ruby approached them right away. "Hi Emma! Oh, here is our cute boy!" she couldn't stop herself.

"Hi, Rubes."

Brunette heard a sound of clearing somebody's throat. She noticed the girl sitting opposite to Emma. "Why don't I recognize you?" the waitress asked.

The girl was gazing at her. She unintentionally licked her lips and said "I'm new in town." It made both Ruby and Emma stare at her with widened eyes. "I know, I know..." she mumbled. After a moment she said almost whispering "I'm from, um, the land without magic. I mean, I'm not attached to this place..." she couldn't find the right words to express her minds. The older women tried to interrupt her, but she was keep talking. She looked at Emma and said "You're the Savior..." then at Ruby "You're Red Riding Hood..." then somewhere between them "and this place is full of magic and creatures from tales." The awkward silence passed and then Granny yelled at Ruby to get back to work. Emma couldn't stop her curiosity and asked her how did she know. "I know everything about this place, I know everything about people around here..."

"Who the hell are you?!" Emma whispered, but it was more like a silent shout.

"I'm Sarah, I already told you." she gulped and added "Don't treat me like a threat. I'll tell you some more later..." and after that she gave Emma her phone number on a tissue and left. Emma wanted to follow her, but in wasn't so easy with a child in her arms.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby asked Emma after telling her grandma she's going for a break. She was clearly confused.

"I don't know..." Emma said passing Neal to her mother's old friend. "She gave me her number." She shown her the tissue. Waitress grabbed it tearing it down.

"Shit!" She said and then looked at the baby. "I'm sorry, Neal..." she typed the number on her iPhone and called her.

"Are you crazy?!" Emma yelled but Ruby turned around and waited for the girl to answer her phone.

"_Hi! It's Ruby."_

_"Hi, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself, I'm Sarah."_

_"Oh, how lovely..."_

_"This place has been cursed twice, right?"_

_"Yea, how do you know?"_

_"I'll tell all of you later... Just don't tell Charmings about my existence."_

_"You know them?" _

_"No, but they got Neal, they don't need another trouble."  
_

_"Okay, girl, I don't know what are you doing..."_

_"4 o'clock mayor's office"_

_"But..." _and then Sarah hung up.

"Emma, does Regina know this chick?" Ruby asked looking at Emma almost with a fear.

Blonde shrugged. "She said she's not attached to this place." Mary Margaret crossed Granny's door and nearly ran to Emma's table.

"Hi, Ruby! Hi, my little boy!" she picked him up and smiled at women.

"Snow, there's something I need to tell you..." she felt a kick in her leg. Waitress subtly shook her head. "He's got your eyes!" it sounded like something between cheesy and lame, but it worked. Short haired woman thanked Emma for her help and left.

"WHAT?!" Emma said with raised eyebrows. Ruby summarized her the conversation with a young blonde and then she ran to the kitchen. Her break was over.

* * *

**Sorry for the long break. Hope you like it! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

* * *

Emma told David she wouldn't be able to go to the station. She said something about stomach aches and he obviously preferred to stay out of this. Instead of working, Emma did what she was best in - she tried to find the girl. She didn't answered Emma's phone calls so Sheriff looked for her in places where most of teenagers would go to avoid the people. _But she's not from here. _After two hours of nothing she decided to visit Madam Mayor. Maybe it wasn't her best idea but she had to face her. And the case with Sarah or whoever that girl was didn't make things better.

Emma got to Regina's office faster than she thought. Before entering, she improved her hair and unzipped her red leather jacket. She thought about knocking for a while but she never knocked. It would be odd. She just opened the door and hoped to find Regina there. But the office was empty. There was a bunch of papers on the desk, probably some boring city shit. Emma was known as a patient woman but after a while she got completely bored of waiting. She sat on Regina's chair and put her legs on the desk. Then, Regina opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Miss Swan?" brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma smiled and said "Waiting for you." _Shit, it was so cheesy.__  
_

Regina approached her and when she was staying right next to her, she ordered "Feet of the desk." Emma did what she was told. She also stood up and waited for mayor to took her place. She sat opposite to her. "Miss Swan, what brought you here?" she opened her laptop but didn't turn it on.

"Well, I think we have a problem." she said. She didn't feel comfortable sitting on that chair.

"You can continue, Miss..." but Emma interrupted her.

"EMMA! For fuck's sake. CALL ME EMMA!" she yelled what made Regina widen her eyes. _Okay, it wouldn't be such a problem if we just met, but shit, it's been so long! _"There's a girl, Sarah. She came to Storybrooke, like today."

"How can that be?" brunette asked.

Blonde ignored the question. "There's something wrong, Regina. She said she knows everything about this town and about it's past. And, shit, how the hell did she know about this place? It's in the middle of nowhere, like literally." Emma said and waited for any response.

"You're very eloquent, Emma. The only logical explanation is, she's a daughter of someone from Enchanted Forest." She closed her laptop. Emma told her everything she knew about the girl. Regina never heard of such a person before.

* * *

"Madam Mayor!" said the girl who opened Regina's office door.

Brunette looked at Emma with raised eyebrows and turned her gaze to the girl "You must be Sarah..."

"Yes, ma'am." she mumbled. "Oh, Emma, you're already here..."

Emma wanted to approach the girl, but Regina already did it.

"Okay, well... Um, neither of you trusts me but you know it better than I do..." she tried to start the conversation.

"You bet." Emma said standing a few inches from Regina, at that moment.

"I suggest you to sit down, my story is kind of long." girl said.

"What makes you think we want to hear out your story, Miss... Excuse me, what's your last name?" Regina got pissed. She only cares for two people in this world.

"Kennedy..." young girl replied and added "It's not going to be a story of my life, don't worry. I need to tell you everything I know about this case.."

"What case?" Sheriff asked.

"When something bad is about to happen, like, really bad, I have dreams about it." she finally said.

When neither of the older women said anything, she continued "I had dreams about the Enchanted Forest. I thought it was a normal dream, but with every night I found out more details about that place. Then, I had a dream about the curse." Regina turned pale. "I got dreams about everything attached to you" she was looking into Regina's eyes while saying this "Don't worry, no porn dreams, though. And finally, I had dreams about the Savior. Since you got here, many things happened. It was alright until I got dreams about this town being in danger."

"Zelena" Regina mouthed.

"No, it was in past. I'm talking about something else."

"Then what is that?" There was something wrong with that girl, Emma thought...

"The thing is, I have no idea." Regina was about to say something but the girl was faster. "But all I'm saying is real... That pretty waitress, Ruby, she felt something magical lately, didn't she?" now Emma turned pale.

"You were right..." Regina said directly to Emma and then asked the girl "You must be related to Storybrooke in some way other than that, Miss Kennedy. In other way you would've never crossed the line of the town."

"I doubt it."

"Who are your parents,then?" now Emma asked.

"I was adopted years ago, but it doesn't mean anything. Does it?" The confession touched Emma.

"My dear, you definitely are from here." Regina stated.

Emma got a text and said "David needs my help. I gotta go." she headed to the door and before exiting the room she silently said "Bye, Regina."

That left Regina alone with the girl. She wanted to send her away from her office, but the girl spoke before she could say anything. "Something bad is going to happen to Emma."

Brunette was overwhelmed by this. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"This thing, or curse, or whatever it is... It's going to hurt Emma." Regina couldn't understand the words. "In my last dream, she was dead."

Regina gulped and she almost shed a tear.

"We can still change the future. She will be alright. But I need your help, Miss Mills..."

* * *

**It's very short one, but I wanted it to be a little cliffhanger or whatever it is... **

**I've got the whole story in my head, but I want to know what would you like to happen now. Or, do you have any ideas about the mysterious thing that is a threat of Emma's life? I can't wait to read your opinions! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

* * *

The office's inside was dark. No light has been lit. It was late but Regina was still sitting there alone. She called Henry and said she had to make some paperwork. What she really did was not so far away from that activity. That girl, Sarah, left her bag when she was there. She did it on purpose. She wanted Regina to open it and find something what looked like her diary. It wouldn't bother Regina if there wasn't a memo stuck to the cover that said _'Read me - S'_. Actually the diary was one of three things Regina found inside the bag. The other two were lip balm and ten bucks. The diary was like a book, there was a story of the girl. When Regina opened it and read the first sentence she wanted to skip a few pages to find something that actually could help, but she read another one and that made her read every page.

_"My name is Sarah Kennedy. Born February 16, 95'. Or actually adopted. My mom is a cardiac surgeon and dad owns the hospital. We're quite rich, but it doesn't mean we're happy. Mom is really upset because she can't have a baby on her own and dad is working till late so I don't get to see him often. We used to live in a huge house with eight bedrooms but it only made my mom even more sad. Dad bought us a small apartment on Upper East Side. It's enough for us. I'm the one who spends the most time there. My mom works till 6 p.m. and dad works till 10. That's what my parents say so I can't be mad at him for knocking his assistance. They think I don't know about it but I'm not blind, neither deaf. Mom's also got a lover. She wants me to call him an uncle, but he isn't and he never will be one..."_

A few pages further Regina found first mention of girl's abilities. She was reading line after line what made her feel like Henry when he read the book he got from Mary Margaret.

_"... I'm not very popular at my school. I don't go to parties and I'm one of the nerds. I just got my braces taken off, still need glasses. My vision got kind of blurry because of the daydreaming. I never told about it anyone. Not even my friends. The word friends is too much. They're just kinds I spend lunch with. It's kind of sad but, anyway, I have this thing. I dream about something. I'm getting a full picture of this. I'm finding out about its story and then... Something happens. I dreamed of Lucy's dog and its leg was crashed. I dreamed of grandma Jo and she's in coma..."_

A few pages more and Regina found what she was looking for. Everything that girl wrote about the Enchanted Forest was like a copy of Henry's book. Storybrooke's story was like a continuation. But there was also something else. The headline said _"Future"_. She didn't want to know what's there, but when she saw the words "_We can still change the future."_ her lips curled and she decided to keep on reading.

_"Henry was spending time with his biological mother. I'm still not sure if I should call her Miss Swan or Emma. But that's more like Miss Mills' thing..." _Regina felt the heat on her face. Yes, she blushed. _"... Emma tried to cook but it didn't work out. Poor Henry. His stomach was making noises. They went to Granny's. When she saw Ruby, she asked her to have an eye on her son. She left. She had to do some sheriff stuff. That's what she said to Henry. She asked him to not ask questions..." _that was the last sentence, Regina thought. She went through few more pages to find something. There wasn't anything else. 476 pages of a diary, yes, she numbered them, full of her personal story and her visions. Only a few sentences about the future of Emma Swan. _It wasn't really helpful. _She spent her entire evening on reading the diary of some mysterious teenager. Maybe the girl wanted Regina to trust her.

* * *

Emma was sitting in her office. She wasn't sure what had just happened. There was something wrong with the girl. She felt it in her gut. _She helped me with baby Neal, but it doesn't mean I can trust her. _She logged in to the police register and typed the girl's name. She was hoping to find something interesting but there was nothing, so she typed the name in the browser and found some articles about Dean and Louise Kennedy who... appeared to be the girl's parents. _Shit, the girl's rich. _But there was no reason to trust her, neither to the opposite. She gave up, but just for that night. She was already grabbing her stuff and heading home. She climbed on the top of the stairs in the apartment she was sharing with Mary Margaret. She laid on the bed. She didn't want to sleep. Emma Swan was a doer, but she really needed to think. Henry was spending the night at one of his friends and her mother was spending time with her father and her brother_. _Emma had the apartment for her own. She was waiting for it really long but all she did was laying on the bed and having weird thoughts. _What if the Sarah girl is Zelena's new embodiment? What if she's here to get close to Regina, to steal her heart the way no one expects? No. Not Zelena. And even if something wrong was about to happen, I would help her. She can't trust Gold, who can?, the Blue Fairy wouldn't help either, and I have my magic now. Oh yeah. I have magic. _With the last thought, Emma looked up and the ceiling looked like the sky full of stars. _Cool. _She wasn't controlling her magic, yet. But she was so proud of herself when she did something magical. Even if she wasn't sure if that was her. She needed discipline, that's what Regina said. But she wasn't her magic teacher anymore. She was her betrayed friend. And that was killing her. Emma had to work on Regina's trust again. It wouldn't be easy. It would be even harder than the first time. _What can I do? Leave Storybrooke? Henry would just hers then. But, would I come back? They would track me down. It wouldn't work. And Henry would be disappointed. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave this town. But maybe that's what is best? _No, Emma Swan couldn't follow the same way again. She spent so much time in Storybrooke. It finally felt like home. But you don't hurt your family. And she hurt Regina. Yes, she's Emma's family. She's her son's mother. And she gave up her trust. _I miss the connection. I miss doing magical tricks together. I miss that wonderful cider and the best lasagna I've ever tasted. She was so right about this. People don't understand Regina. They don't understand her pain. It's not like I understand it, but at least I wasn't trying to kill her. And people are still pissed at her for the crimes she committed. But so did Red, she ate her boyfriend. And Snow, she was like some ancient warrior with arrows. People justify anyone but Regina. She was in some fury then. I was there. I was in the past. Her eyes were so dark. She was just trying to avenge her boyfriend, or I don't know how should I call him. I don't blame her for wanting Snow to be miserable. I really don't. I'm not telling she had to kill all these people but she was just after my fucking mother. And Snow, she blames her for sending me here. But it was her who put me in a magic closet. And somehow Pinocchio hid there and went with me. Regina had magic. My mom could learn if from Rumple instead of blaming Regina for everything. And, Regina, she still is miserable. But she changed. She's not the same crazy witch or sorceress or shit. She's a mother who loves her son, who lost her every chance to be happy. My family is like a bad fate for her or something. She deserves her happiness and I'm going to give it to her. But how? How the hell am I suppose to do that? Should I find some freaking guy she would like and what, make him love her? Nah, it would never work. But what can I do? How can I bring her a happy ending? Her true love died like forty years ago or something. Maybe I could bring him back to life? Shit. Cora crashed his heart. It's impossible. I'm terrible. It would be better if Mary Margaret never gave kid the book. He wouldn't find me and I wouldn't mess his mother's life. She's his real mother. I am not. I love him but she was raising him for ten years. I appeared and he's spending more time with me than with her. It's not okay. I fucked up her chance for, um, another true love, and for raising her son the way she wanted. I'm not the best role model. He'll be wasted with me. Regina is great mother. Really. And I'm like his older sister. I feed him with things Regina would never call food, I swear a lot and easily fall in love. Shit. First Neal, then bunch of guys I never told him, Graham, Walsh, Hook. Shit, I'm slutty. I don't know how many lovers or shit Regina had, but it was like private. But me... Damn, I need to change. But it's too late. _And then Emma Swan fell asleep. _  
_

She woke up in a strange pose. She looked in the space around her. Her clothes were on the floor, her pillow was also there. She found her phone on the nightstand. She checked what time was it. 5:50 a.m. She slept only four hours. She rubbed her eyes and went downstairs. At first she went to the bathroom. She didn't spend there a lot of time. The two idiots were laying on the couch together. Emma agreed on calling them like that with Regina. It fitted them perfectly. She went to the kitchen, dressed in a gray tank top, skinny jeans and her favorite red leather jacket. She opened the fridge and pulled a jar of peanut butter and some jello out of it. She made a huge sandwich and ate it like she never ate sandwiches before. Well, that's so Emma. She grabbed some cash and left.

She went to Granny's. She wasn't surprised when she saw Sarah sitting at Emma's usual place. Emma joined her without asking. Ruby approached their table as soon as she noticed Emma. "Hi girls." she said with a fake smile.

"Hi, Rubes." Emma said.

"Are you ready to order? Because I have other clients..." Ruby sobbed. Her face was covered with her hair, but Emma noticed a tear that Ruby didn't wipe. Sarah didn't even look at her. She was looking at the window. She looked like she was hypnotized but the older blonde didn't pay so much attention at her, as she did at Ruby. Emma stood up and took Ruby's hair away from her face. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Granny can't see me like this." she tried to act calm but she just cried harder.

"Whose fault is it? Ruby, we're friends. Tell me." Emma begged. She felt bad for her. Everyone around her was in pain and she was sure she caused it.

"Outside." Ruby said. They used the front door. When young waitress was sure no one was around, she finally said "Belle...". Emma grabbed her hand.

"Did Rumple find out about you?" her eyes were getting full of anger to that man, but Ruby shook her head.

"There was nothing going on. She's my friend and she's attracted to me, but that's all." She was still sobbing.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma questioned.

"She's missing..." she wasn't just sobbing. She burst in tears.

"Can't you smell her or something?" Emma hoped she hasn't checked yet.

"She's not in Storybrooke. That's for sure." They went back inside. Emma took her previous place.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma finally asked Sarah.

She got her conscious back. She looked into Emma's eyes and quietly said "I had a vision."

Emma got herself closer to the girl. "Is it worth of taking you to Regina?" the girl nodded.

"I rather go myself." she said.

"No, I'm going with you. No discuss." She sounded emotionless what made her feel like Regina. But just for a second.

* * *

"Miss Swan..." these were the words said by Regina when she saw Emma entering her office. She obviously wanted to say something else but she stopped herself when she saw the other girl.

"Hi, Gina. Sorry for interrupting."

"I'm busy." She was. She corrected her reading glasses while typed something on the keyboard of her computer. Emma tried to interrupt her but she just waved at her. When she finally finished, she put her glasses on the desk. She stood up and approached her guests. "You may speak now."

"Regina, first of all, Belle is missing."

"How do you know?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Ruby told me."

"Miss Lucas, the one who told you about the magical creature that did not exist." She clearly was done listening about her.

"It exists! Don't you get it? This danger Sarah told us about must be him, um, it. I don't even know what is it." She tried to pud down her nerves but it was Emma Swan. She had to said first, think later. "And Sarah has a vision or shit"

"A vision?" Regina's eyes were steady but her pulse got faster.

"I don't know. She looked like, um, freaking Houdini hypnotized her or I don't know, like she was cursed."

"I'm not cursed!" The girl spoke.

"Aren't you?" Emma was sure that was it. The younger blonde wasn't sure about the answer.

"I don't know, but that's not what we should be worried about."

"How come?" Emma was very suspicious.

"Mr. Gold is going to be here in a while. He wants to find his true love." Sarah stated like she spent here her life. That was her second day in Storybrooke. Regina smirked to the sound of the two last words.

"But that's not out biggest concern." And then Emma and Regina widened their eyes. " It's something far worse."

"What is it?" Emma was very impatient.

"I'm not exactly sure..."

"Miss Kennedy"

"Miss Mills" she imitated Regina.

"Okay, I'm outta this. I'm going to Gold's shop to get some answers and Regina, don't act like you were talking to Snow." And Emma left.

* * *

"Miss Mills" the girl repeated.

"I don't know what game are you playing..." some purple smoke started to twist around Regina, but Sarah stopped her.

"I gave you my diary. What else do you need to trust me?" she was clearly frustrated.

"I need to find out who you really are." her voice was neutral.

"I told you my name." she said.

"You weren't born here."

"Why? Because you have magic and you happen to feel it from me?"

"How do you know?" Regina grabbed her arm.

"I have these visions, dreams, stuff. It doesn't mean I wasn't born here. I'm just..."

"If you tend to say you're a human, you'll be clearly wrong, my dear.

"Right. Because Mayor Mills knows everything." Regina gazed at her with an angry glance. "Sorry. Would you at least let me tell you what I saw?" Regina nodded. She also grabbed a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear. "I saw this all over again. The same vision. Emma Swan was laying in the woods, pinned to the ground."

"Who pinned her?"

"I don't know. But you rather should ask me what. I clearly doubt it was a human."

"Please, continue."

"Usually right after that there is an image of Emma's dead body." When Regina heard it, squeezed the hand that was holding the girl. "This time I saw something else. But I suggest you to let go of me before you crash my arm." Brunette put her hand on the desk behind her. "Something ripped her throat." Regina tried to act calm. She used to rip people's hearts of their chests. But this time it was different. This time it was about someone who matters.

"Can you help me with not letting it happen?"

"What about that part where you tell me you don't trust me enough to believe all this crap?"

"I will, eventually."

"After you'll find someone related to me."

_That girl knows everything, _Regina thought.

"Go ahead. But if something happened to Emma before you realized I don't have any relatives besides my adoptive parents' ones, don't make me say I told you so. Because we both know it would be really unpleasant. Unless you can prove I'm from Enchanted Forest."

"Of course I can." Regina Mills thought there may be some hope. And then, the girl did something unexpected. She pulled a razor from nowhere and cut her palm.

"Here's my blood. Call me if you find anything. You can find my number in my diary..."

* * *

**I was going to put Sarah's history a few chapters later, but maybe this way is also okay. Thanks for the suggestion. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

* * *

Regina was not the same person since the incident at Granny's. With every heart break she felt more broken. After everything she did as the Evil Queen, after casting the curse, she thought she would be more powerful. But the truth is, it broke her inside. She didn't show her true colors to anyone, especially her own son. She wanted him to see her at her best but it was very difficult to do. She waited for him to go to bed before she went to her bedroom, laid on her king size bed, wrapped herself in sheets and blankets and stared to cry. She wasn't capable of controlling her tears. She just let down on her emotions. She shed some tears the night of the incident but it was caused by shock. This time she was afraid. Regina Mills, the former Evil Queen was afraid. She was afraid she would fail saving Emma. She didn't want to lose Henry. Emma gave birth to him but she was the one who raised him. She was his mother after all. But she always remembered Emma was his mother, too. She wanted Henry to be happy and this was why she stopped to make Emma leave Storybrooke as she did just after her first weeks in the town. Henry wanted both of his mothers to participate in his life and Regina , after all this time, accepted his will. She wanted him to be happy and that only mattered to her. She didn't like the idea of Sarah babbling around about Regina being heartless, if she couldn't save Emma. She didn't want that girl to rely on her in that matter. But she had to something. She was the only person who could protect Emma. Before she cast the curse, she never thought of saving the savior, but things change. And a lot of things changed since then. Regina was in conflict with Emma's mother but not with Emma. She finally got it. Maybe she had some of the Charmings' features but she wasn't raised by then. She didn't even know about all of this. And Regina had to save her. She was fighting with her thoughts for quite long, when she finally gave up for the night. She had to check on Sarah's blood. She has already made some examinations on the blood sample but she hasn't had any results yet. She went to the basement where she had her potions and other magical stuff. She grabbed a bottle that contained transparent liquid. She poured two drops of blood inside. At first, nothing happened. Regina started to doubt her theory. But then the inside of the bottle turned green and it changed into a smoke. It created a foggy-bowl-ish thing. And then the image of Sarah appeared in front of the woman. The girl got younger until she was a newborn. There was a timeline that was still moving back in time. A newborn turned into a teenage girl once again. It was strange, Regina thought. The girl's clothing was oddly different than the one she was wearing earlier this evening. Regina saw something else or rather someone. With the last image Regina was sure of the girl's identity.

* * *

Blonde girl was making her way to Granny's Dinner. She pulled her sleeve up to the wrist. She didn't want her wound to show up. When she was already inside, she noticed Emma and headed to her table. She sat down next to her.

"Hi, Sarah." Emma said.

"Hi" the girl mumbled.

"What happened to your hand?" Emma worriedly asked.

_Shit. She noticed... _"I just a small cut." _I hope that's enough... _"It'll heal soon."

Emma left the topic of Sarah's cut behind her. Instead, she asked her what was she talking with Regina, after she left.

"Well, um... I wanted to find out about my skills and she's a sorceress, so..."

"Okay."

They were having a little chat till Emma had to go back to the station. Emma asked Sarah a few things about her abilities but the girl had to be careful. She was fully aware of Emma's sense of recognizing the lies. Her answers were noncommittal and they quickly started talking about something else. When Emma was going to leave, she asked Ruby for a bear claw and then made her way to the entrance. It was still bright outside. She prepared herself for lots of paperwork what actually meant she got food and her phone was fully charged. She was making her way to the office with her phone in her hand. She noticed she got 3 missed calls. Two of them were from Snow who probably wanted to check on her and the other one was from Regina. She was going to call her right away when Mr. Gold approached her and greeted her with his eloquence. Emma didn't want to mess with him back then. She was sick of his interference. It always made things worse.

"I just hope you know the girl brought here the danger, my dear."

"Don't you dear me, Gold. I'm quite busy, so..." she was hoping for him to go away but it didn't surprise her when he spoke.

"Oh, Emma, you don't know her presence will take you away from your son, do you?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Let's make a deal."

"Oh no. I'm not doing this. Not again."

"What a shame. I hope you'll keep my offer in mind." He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before Emma ran away from him.

* * *

"Rubes!" blonde girl called and waved her hand at the waitress.

"Hi, Sarah. We're closing in a while." She said with a fake smile glued to her face.

"I know. I was hoping, um, if we could talk..." She tried to pick her words carefully. Her eyes went down. Ruby just nodded. She cleaned a few tables, took off her apron, told Granny she's going out and approached Sarah. She grabbed her hand.

"We can go!" She was full of enthusiasm. It was connected to the interest of the other girl or rather the end of her shift. Or both. She wasn't entirely sure. She had an inner struggle with her emotions. They exited the Dinner and went down the street.

"I had a vision about your girlfriend..." Sarah said when she broke the silence.

"She's not my girlfriend." _Why is everyone assuming it?_

"Okay, I'm sorry. Your friend." She correcter herself but the other girl still looked annoyed.

"She's into Gold. It will never change." She said almost whispering. Her eyes were watering.

"Look," Sarah started. She grabbed Ruby's hand. "I get it, okay? Don't get so mad. I was just teasing. So did Emma..."

"You saw it either?!" her tears were falling.

"Ruby," she grabbed waitress' other hand. "I know you care about her..."

"But I don't have any romantic feelings for her. I guess nobody gets that..."

"I thought it was quite obvious. The chemistry..."

"No, Sarah, there's no chemistry. Not like you think. I'm friends with her. That's all. I used to feel something but it's gone. The feeling is gone. The..." before she could finish Sarah interrupted her.

"I get it now. And I'm sorry. I really am."

"You deserve an explanation."

"I don't. I don't even know you."

"You know everything about me."

"But not from you." After a while she added "I didn't think I would sound so cheesy." They were still holding hands. They went down the Rabbit Hole. Ruby was afraid they would meet Regina there. She saw her there the other night when she was getting drunk.

Sarah said like she was reading her mind "You've seen her at her worst."

She didn't even question it and got the point of what the girl said. She nodded.

"What were you doing there?" She asked.

"I was..." she searched for the right words. "I was there with Anne. She's the other waitress at my grandma's Dinner."

"You and Anne, aren't you pretty close?" She let go of Ruby's hands and dropped her head.

"No, it's not like this." She gulped and grabbed Sarah's wrist. "Look, we occasionally hooked up to, um, get rid of our stress..." She bit her tongue with the realization of what she just said.

"It makes sense." She looked up Ruby's face.

"Does it?" Brunette moved her left eyebrow what made the other girl chuckle.

"A little. You know, I get the whole I-can't-be-with-her-but-I-can-have-some-fun thing."

This time Ruby chuckled. "I'm over it. I mean, I care about Belle, but like about sister. And... I wish I could find her..." She was crying and Sarah was trying to wipe away her tears. They found an empty table and took a sit. Sarah handed Ruby a tissue. She palmed Ruby's left hand.

"We will," Sarah said. "We will find her."

* * *

The rest of the night was sleepless to Regina. She made ten other tests to check if she didn't make a mistake. She didn't. But the truth was something she couldn't believe. Another curse came after the girl. Another curse was going to hurt Regina by taking her son away from her. Another curse was going do destroy her life. She was tired of it. She wanted to live a happy life. That was all she ever desired. She did some research on Sarah's family. She had to be sure. The thing that bothered Regina the most was that every information she found was placed in magical sources. She couldn't stand the truth about the girl. Some part of her personality created a perfect plan. Its destination was getting rid of the girl. She didn't think about taking away her heart. Not for a second. She was aware of the consequences, instead of Emma, who would rather face the danger if she knew what Regina found out. She made a few calls, despite the late hour. When she finished making sure nothing could fail her, she tidied her basement. She never allowed Henry to go down there, but he was a smart boy and she didn't want him to do something about her potions. She was very careful.

When she finished the cleaning, the sun was already rising. She went out of the basement and locked the door behind her. She approached the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. She looked into it and she noticed she had circles under her eyes Normally she didn't use magic for the most trivial things, but this time it was necessary if she wanted to accomplish her plan. With one click of her fingers she looked like she was just awakened. She didn't forget about her clothes which looked like new. It was just around five. Regina still had a lot things to do. She spent a lot of time on getting false ID cards. Yes, it was still the same woman who was all about the rules her entire life. It was just about hers, her son's and Emma's safety. The legal stuff didn't matter.

When it was around seven she made her way to the closest cash machine. When she was heading back home she had a bunch of cash in her hands, she was trying to put it all to her small purse but it was simply too small. When she made it to the car she put the cash on the seat near to her and drove home. She grabbed the money in her tiny hands and rushed to the wooden door. She noticed an envelope under the door. She knelt to put it up. She put the key into the keyhole and quickly went inside. She put the money and the envelope on the coffee table. She approached the closet and put a medium size bag out of it. It was black with dark red details.

She counted the money and she put any other thousand to another septulum to make it easier. She opened the envelope. She put the content inside the bag, too. She had to pack her clothes and after grabbing the black bag she headed to her master bedroom.

When she finished, she drove to the Gold's shop.

"Hello, dearie." Said the man. Regina was sick of his sweet talking, even though she used it very often herself.

"Gold." It was very firm.

"I wonder what brings you here."

Regina approached him. "I thought you still had the ability of seeing the future. Apparently I was wrong."

"You had the wrong impression of my skills. In this world it works differently."

"Is that so?" She didn't expect an answer. She was running out of time so she got to the point right away. "I presume you've got the news about the girl, Sarah." He simply smiled as she continued. "I need you to take care of her issue."

* * *

Emma was a sheriff of Storybrooke and with that title she thought she could do anything. Lately, she was waking up after nine and going to work near eleven. It was very irresponsible but her charming father had an eye on everything. She wanted to give away her job for him. She didn't want to be involved in every drunken Leroy episode or some teenagers wandering with pot in their backpacks. She wanted to be more focused on her family and act like a part of it but her past was making it very hard. She wanted to do so many great things at a time. She wanted to get closer to her parents and be a great mom to Henry. The kid adores her but that's not enough. She can't survive without junk food and for a growing teenager it's unhealthy. It's unhealthy to anyone. She also couldn't stand the idea of Henry coming with his problems to her. She always handled hers by herself and her decisions were mostly impulsive. She wasn't a good example of an adviser.

She wanted to be great at parenting but she also wanted Regina to help her. A woman who was raising her son for ten years by herself knew him as good as no one else. She was with him when he fell off of his bike. She was with him when he lost his first tooth. She was with him when he was so sick he couldn't make it out of the bed. It overwhelmed Emma. She admired the woman. She would probably freak out if he got sick. She would freak out if he got runny nose. She wasn't prepared for all of it. It should happen one step at a time. And she had no experience in such things.

But there was something else. She felt bad for Regina. She didn't want Henry to pick her instead of the older woman. Sometimes she wished Mary Margaret never gave kid the book. It would make things easier. She would live her lonely life in Boston working as a bounty hunter, being afraid to get close to anyone, but at least her kid wouldn't wander between her and Regina like between divorced parents. She could only imagine what Regina felt every time she was alone. One day Henry was with her and they had a great time together, and another the house was entirely empty. She really wished the things got differently.

She wished the things got differently the other day when she got a moment with Regina. She never got really emotional with her. The only chemistry that has been between the two of them was acid. Emma was affecting Regina like sodium affects the oxygen. When they touch the fire comes. Emma wondered if she could do something about it, to transform the creak into desire.

Emma kept her eyes closed. She woke up nearly an hour ago and she started to think things over. She was far away from the real world when she heard some familiar voice. "Emma!" She was trapped in her own thoughts but the voice seemed louder. "EMMA!". She opened her eyes and she saw Mary Margaret standing right next to the bed on the wooden floor.

"What the hell?" Was all what Emma could say at the moment.

Brunette put her hand on her hip and looking into green eyes she said "You're going to be late for work!"

"What time is it?" She asked if it mattered.

"It's half past six." The brunette noticed her daughter's wide opened eyes.

"If I'm awake I better make it this time." She said as she stood off of the bed.

Mary Margaret turned around and when she was making her way to the door she mumbled "This time."

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." And she was gone.

"What a great morning." Emma admitted to herself. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Everyone has already left the house. Henry rushed to school, David was at the station and Mary Margaret probably went for a walk with baby Neal. Emma put on a black tank top, fair tight jeans, brown boots and her favorite leather jacket. She didn't remember where she put her car keys so she decided to walk down the station, after grabbing her phone.

When she was inside, it was seven fifteen. She was late but it could be worse. David was sitting by his desk. Emma wanted to say hello, but then she noticed something in the outside and whatever she muttered under her breath was unable to be heard. Dark haired woman was on the other side of the street. She had a glamorous jacket on. Yes, it was Regina. What was she doing there, anyway? It's not like she couldn't do her groceries paying her card. When she noticed the amount of money in the woman's hands, she got even closer to the window. She looked up and then she was hit by realization she got caught. But Regina didn't do anything about it. Maybe she was just looking around. When Emma stopped stalking Regina, she finally made it to her desk. Then she said a silent hey and David greeted her with the same word. They weren't talking much. They were just doing their desk job in silence.

* * *

Sarah woke up with her head on Ruby's arm. She looked down. _Thank god, I'm dressed. _She didn't remember how she got there, wherever she was. But it was just a matter of time. A moment later she reminded herself she walked Ruby home because she got extremely drunk. Sarah couldn't drink herself. She was still nineteen. The only amount of alcohol in her blood came from a few sips Ruby let her take. It didn't even make her insides warm. It's not like she's never drank alcohol. Every time she went to Europe with her friends on a school break since she got eighteen, she made herself very comfortable with the substance. But the previous night she was back in United States and she was in public. She didn't want to get herself any trouble and drag her parents to cover the deposit. _  
_

She needed to use bathroom but she didn't want to wake Ruby. Her arm was wrapped around Sarah's waist what she just noticed. Blonde closed her eyes and smelled brunette's intensive scent. She was slowly turning into sleepy mode but before she went to the dream land Ruby started to breath a bit faster and she moved her fingers. It brought Sarah back to reality. When her grey orbs met green ones she smiled.

"Hello" said the older one with a grin. She pulled Sarah to herself and then a soft "hey" escaped her mouth. Then they just stared at each other until Ruby's alarm clock rang. She let go of Sarah and turned off the annoying sound. She went to the closet and after grabbing a white shirt with black stripes, a red mini skirt and some black underwear she apologized to her guest and headed to the bathroom.

The other girl got a little upset. She wanted to spend some more time with Ruby. After a while of Ruby's absence she found a piece of paper and something pen-ish. She wrote a short note and disappeared. Right after she was gone, Ruby got out of the bathroom. She noticed lack of a girl and a note on her desk. It said "_9 am downstairs - S"._

* * *

Emma was heading to Granny's Dinner for lunch. Her morning at work was pretty boring. The paperwork she was filling was ridiculous. She had to find a good reason why was Leroy released from the cell at sheriff's office. It was a really hard task because she was running out of the fake justifications. She couldn't place there an information about him being a good behaving dwarf so she made up some story about him helping the nuns. It's not like anyone would check on it after all. When she was a few feet from the door, her phone buzzed. She pressed the 'accept' button.

"Regina?"

"Miss Swan, I need you to visit my office..."

"It's my lunch time, Regina, could you..."

"It is an emergency situation."

"You ran out of the tampons?" She giggled.

"Miss Swan, I do not understand your sense of humor. I need you to be here in less than ten minutes. I also expect you to behave professionally."

"But Regina..."

The line went dead. Emma could do only one thing if she didn't want to be turned into a toad. She had to pay Madam Mayor a visit. But she couldn't go there with nothing. She bought two bear claws, two glasses of cider and a salad and took it with her. She didn't thought about it earlier but when she entered the city hall she felt very uncomfortable. She's been there lots of times before but this time it was different. She reminded herself of what didn't happen between the two of them not so long ago. She took a deep breath and entered mayor's office.

"Miss Swan." she heard from behind the desk.

"Regina." she said. She didn't see the woman but after she approached the antique furniture she noticed olive legs and expensive high heels. It didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt less sure of herself. She put everything she held in her hands on the desk. The older woman finally moved a little. Emma wondered what the hell was she doing under her desk.

Before she could say anything else she heard like something hit the desk and then a loud "Shit!" came from under it. Emma chuckled and after a while she was hysterically laughing. It helped a little. The awkward feeling went away. When Regina gathered herself from the floor, she gave Emma a deadly gaze. Emma tried to stop herself from laughing but every attempt finished exactly the same. She was laughing even harder. She could swear Regina was turning red from anger and embarrassment.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." Emma said trying to put her lips together.

"Clearly." Regina glanced at the top of her desk. "Did you bring these to me, Miss Swan?" It was apparent but she felt like she had to ask. Emma nodded. Brunette sat on the chair and pointed the chair on the other side of the desk. When Emma took her place she passed the cider to Regina. Brunette was really close to thank her, but she couldn't. Her pride didn't allow that. She was still a little pissed at Emma for not over thinking her actions, but bringing the food by the blonde made her less angry. She was about to smile, but she didn't do it either.

"So, Regina, why did you want me to come?" She finally asked.

Madam Mayor grabbed the fork and put the salad in front of her. "I was going to talk to you, dear." Then she looked at Emma with a confused look.

"What?" Said Emma with full mouth. She couldn't stop herself from eating. She realized it's about the huge amount of food in her mouth. "This bear claw was starring at me since when I bought it."

"Is your life always about food, Miss Swan?" Unlike Emma, she was putting small portions of salad in her mouth.

When Emma gulped, she said furrowing her forehead "It's Emma. We've discussed it like a billion times now." She ignored the comment, though. When Regina finished her salad, Emma offered her the last bear claw. It was a tough decision. She sipped her cider instead

"Thank you for the offer, Miss, um, Emma, but I prefer food containing less sugar."

"Gee, just one bite." She insisted. "Okay..." Emma mumbled. She ate it herself. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Henry's birthday will be in a week from today and I'd like to give him something special."

"What did you think of?" Blonde asked.

"The last time I thought about it I was going to take him to the Disneyland."

"Oh" Was Emma's only answer.

"Although, I know he visited this place with you and your fiance." She intoned the last word.

"He wasn't my fiance. I didn't say yes." She got a little angry but the feeling let go of her in a short while. When she saw the impression on Regina's face, she quickly added "I'm sorry, I didn't want to take this opportunity from you. I didn't know..."

"I understand that. Henry was never interested in sports. However, since he got back here from New York, he couldn't stop talking about that Yankee." Emma smirked. "Please, don't look at me like that. I'm not a baseball fan but I think my, our son would like to see the stadium."

"I still don't know why did you bring me here. Do you want me to take him there?"

"No, Emma..."

"If you do, that's cool with me. We'll be back right away."

"Emma, that is not what I meant. I want to go there with both Henry and you."

* * *

**Please, don't be mad at me for leaving things like this. Enjoy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that originally are in the cast of the show.**

* * *

"What?" Emma widened her eyes.

"I'm certain you heard me well, dear."

"But why with me? Why not just with out son? I mean, last time I checked I was your #1 enemy. I destroyed your chance for happiness. And I'm Snow's daughter."

"I haven't exactly cared about that peasant."

"Regina, you got extremely mad at me and got drunk so don't give me that shit."

"Okay, I may have started falling for him..."

"See? I can't go on this trip with you."

"Think about Henry. He would want you to be there with him." She was expecting Emma to be surprised and a little bit shocked but she thought she might like the idea.

"Regina, I... No. I'm sorry. I can't. We would probably get bat shit crazy about each other and fight in Henry's presence. I don't want this. If you want to go, then go." But there was something else on blonde's mind. "And... you don't want me to go just because if you crossed the line you'd lose your memory?" _It must be it._

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I created that curse, I created this place. I will not lose my memory." Regina stated.

"But how do you know?" She really hoped it wasn't some trick.

"I've been out of town..." Brunette said slowly.

"When?"

"I believe this conversation is over, Miss Swan." Regina had some weird feeling. Her eyes were filling with fluid and she put her head down as fast as she could.

Emma didn't see the other woman crying but she was clearly not happy about the memory of that. "Look, I didn't mean to... Look, let me think about it, okay?" She felt bad for Regina. She didn't want to be the cause of Regina's misery. She didn't like to be the savior but in this case she felt the urge to help the woman. She just didn't know how.

"I suggest you to leave my office..." Regina said under her breath. Emma didn't need to be told twice. While she was gone, Regina cursed under her breath. _Why couldn't I deal with her? My plan cannot fail. Not now, when everything is arranged. It must be the light magic's effect. It makes me vulnerable. It makes me susceptible. _When she was calmed she reminded herself of something she should do a few hours ago. She tried to call Sarah, but she didn't answer her calls. She got angry and threw her iPhone over the wall.

* * *

Emma filled some papers after coming back from her lunch break. She did herself a break after that. She went to Granny's. Two bear claws weren't enough. When she took a place by the window, Ruby approached her almost immediately.

"How was your meeting with Madam Mayor?" She asked while she leaned to make her words unable to be heard by anybody.

Emma noticed the waitress was followed by the look of Sarah. She ignored the question and asked with a smirk "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" She tried to not yell but she failed at this point.

"Then why was she eyeing you all the way here?"

"Um, we, uh, hm, I don't really know, to be honest. We just went to the Rabbit Hole and we woke up in my room..." She didn't know what else to say.

"Someone's slutty." Emma teased.

"We did not! She just rested her head on my shoulder I guess." She tried to defense herself but she wasn't convicting.

"You guess. So you were so drunk you don't remember?"

"I guess. I mean, yes. I, yes." She realized she was mumbling so she stopped the flood of meaningless words from her mouth but just for a while. "We were just talking, that's all. I'm not trying to woo her. Look, Belle..." her voice cracked.

"We're going to find her. And you don't need to justify yourself. You just want to be happy and I get it." Emma said after putting one of Ruby's hand in her own.

"You do?" The question was silencer than she thought it would be.

"Yes. I do. Yesterday Gold stopped me on the street. He wanted to set a deal with me. I thing he ran out of options." Emma stated.

"I can't visit him and offer my help. He never liked me and when I was spending so much time with Belle, it was just worse."

"We don't need his help. I can ask Regina if she could manage something." She tried to be as helpful as she could.

"Okay, thanks. Um, are you ready to order?" Emma nodded. Ruby wiped the tear she just shed and asked "Your usual?" after another nod she disappeared.

Emma quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Regina's number. "Gina?"

"Miss Swan. I'm willing not to talk to you after our last conversation for a while."

"So why'd you picked up your phone?"

"..."

"Gina?"

"Yes?"

"I may need your help on looking for Belle."

"Why, Miss Swan?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you need 'my' help?"

"I think you know a lot about other realms. Enough to trace her down or something like that."

"I was expecting your call to consider the aspect of our trip to New York."

"I didn't have much time to think about it. Um, so, will you help me?"

"Not now, Miss Swan, I'm busy."

"K, see you later." She frowned and put her phone on the table.

* * *

Blonde watched as her brunette friend left her to approach Emma Swan. She caught the other blonde's gaze while the other girl was standing right next to her. _Damn it. _She turned around. She caught the yellow straw with her mouth and she had a few sips. When she turned around again, the brunette was gone. She looked down her phone. She clicked on the Regina's number and then pressed the calling button. All she heard was "_The subscriber you have called is not accepting calls at this time..._" _Damn you_ she, thought. She looked at Emma and then it was obvious. _Ugh, why now? I have a real issue here. Okay, maybe not. But she was calling me and I bet she just got mad or shit. Gee, how long can you talk to her? The whole town knows you visited her an hour ago or so. _She face palmed herself. And then she felt some vibration from under her hand.

"Yes!" She yelled. _Shit, I said it out loud, didn't I? Gee... _She got a text saying Regina's number is available.

"Hello?" Regina said softly.

"Hey, um, it's Sarah"

"Miss Kennedy, I was expecting your call."

"I was calling you, like, ten times and I got no response. So hell, I hoped you'd finally answer."

Then everything around her stopped and she looked into the space as if she saw a ghost. Lots of visions went through her head. It was too much for just one time. She heard somebody calling her name. It was weak. She kept hearing the calling and it got stronger with every time. She finally got her consciousness back and said "Um, Madam Mayor? I think I know what happened. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Her words were weak.

"What, you've just got a vision?" Said a little raspy voice.

"Yes, and, um," She took a breath and quietly added "I think I'm missing something."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, um, did you finally realize I cut my hand for nothing?"

"Actually, Miss Kennedy, your blood sample was very useful. Why don't you come to my office in half an hour?"

"Wait."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I mean. I saw something. I saw your conversation with Emma." When she got no response she decided to speak up but it was too late. The line went dead. She approached Ruby who was walking out of the kitchen with a tray. "Ruby, I'm going for a meeting with Madam Mayor. I'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Okay" went from the waitress' mouth. She seemed to not care, but she did. In fact, at this point she was like Regina. She also didn't like to make anyone know she cares about something. That was why she always got angry when Emma asked her about Belle. She preferred to be a little bitchy instead of caring. She didn't even look at Sarah until she headed to the entrance.

* * *

Regina had an internal struggle with her Evil-Queen-ish part of personality. She had almost forgotten about it. She was doing right with her light magic until she realized her son is in danger. She hadn't know when the attack on Emma would happen. Henry could be in her presence during it and he would be revealed to "it". She met Leroy and paid him and his friends to get drunk in public and cause some trouble. It would keep Emma at work and Henry wouldn't hang around with her. But she couldn't count on Leroy for ever. He got arrested soon after the meeting with Madam Mayor. She regretted asking him for help. She could predict it but she didn't have time for this. She needed to act. But she had to head the city hall to a meeting with Miss Kennedy. She was already late and didn't feel sorry at all. She preferred to avoid the girl but she had to face her. She was sitting by her desk, toying with her pen when young blonde entered the room.

"Madam Mayor!" She shouted from the door.

"Miss Kennedy." Regina greeted.

"What the hell?" Sarah nearly yelled. She approached Regina's desk.

Brunette stood up from her chair and put her hands on the top of the desk. "Excuse me?" Regina asked in confusion.

"You can't leave the town. Neither can Emma." She said in frustration.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Regina said in anger but quickly calmed down and added "Don't underestimate me, Miss Kennedy."

Sarah burst a laugh. "It was just like that with Emma and now..."

"Now what?" Madam Mayor furrowed her forehead.

"You want to leave the town for her." She pointed.

Rolling her eyes Regina said "It's not for her. It's for Henry. I can't put him in such a danger."

"No,you're doing this for her and you know it right. Just admit it."

Regina didn't say a word. She sat down and Sarah followed her action. There was an awkward silence in the office, but Miss Kennedy felt obligated to break it.

"What did you find about my blood?" She asked.

Handing her some papers she said "The answer is here," She squeezed the files in her hand not letting the other girl grab it. "You'll get it as soon as you leave my family alone." She took the papers in her hands and put it in the drawer.

The girl hit the desk with her hand. The fury was going through her eyes. She stood up and headed to the door. She left immediately. The realization of saying the one word hit Regina. She said 'family'. She called Emma her family. She didn't expect this coming. Some time ago she wanted to throw her against the wall and now she wanted to attack her lips right after... _"What's going on with me?" _She thought. For a second, but just for a second, she thought, that maybe she could leave Storybrooke by herself. But then she got her conscience back. She couldn't leave Henry and Emma with Mr & Mrs Charming. That would be the end of their lives.

She made a progress with her white magic but when the other curse was involved, she could protect her family, as she said, with only the dark magic. She didn't know the 'good' methods for this, yet. Of course, she knew about some innocent spells, but that wasn't enough. She had to act first, and think later. _Just like Emma does. _She cursed herself after thinking that. But she was right. She had to act that way. She could worry later.

* * *

"God dammit!" Sarah yelled as she left the city hall. She only wanted to help and the only person who could do something about it rejected her offer. She punched a wall with her fist and before she could keep a balance, she got a vision and fell down. Some people passing by noticed that and surrounded her. Mary Margaret was one of them. She leaned to check if the girl was breathing. She was murmuring something under her breath, what was barely heard by Snow. "Regina, don't... you should had listened... the... curse...". And then she went back to reality. She tried to stand up and Mary Margaret helped her with that. The people weren't interested in situation anymore.

"Sarah, right?" the girl nodded. "Do you know who am I?" She had to check if she was alright.

"One of the two idiots." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Snow yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you're right. Are you dizzy?"

"No, I'm totally fine." She lied.

"Then why were you telling something about Regina and the curse?" She asked. "She cast another one? What a bitch..."

"NO!" Sarah shouted. "No, it's not Regina's curse. It's something else and..."

"And what?"

"You shouldn't know about it a single thing." She said and started walking to the Granny's. Mary Margaret followed her.

"Why? Why wouldn't I know that?"

"One. You just had a baby. And two, you are a gossip girl. If you spread the rumor about the curse, people would crucify Regina! And believe me or not, she's the one who can save your beloved daughter."

"Is Emma in danger?"

"Shit! Yes! And if you ever mentioned it to anyone, even your not-so-charming husband, people would die. And I'm not sure if you'd noticed but Belle was kidnapped to another realm. God, I hate myself so much right now. Please, shut your mouth for once in your life and let people do their jobs." Snow was speechless. Sarah left her in the entrance of the cafe. She took her favorite place an waited for a waitress.

"Sarah?" Ruby asked sitting next to her.

"Yep?"

"Why are you crying?" The young waitress asked caressing her face.

"Oh my..." She didn't realize until this moment.

Ruby hugged her and said "You're with me now. Nothing can hurt you."

"But it's not about me." The younger girl said. "Regina, she... She wants me to leave her family alone."

"What do you mean by saying family? She's only got Henry..." The blonde gazed at her and she quickly understood. "Oh."

"Yep. And now Regina wants to run away from here with Emma and Henry but it won't end well." She was talking as quietly that only Ruby could hear her.

"Did you have a, you know?"

"Yes, I did. And now MM knows everything. Well, not clearly. But she does."

"Did you tell her?"

"I did. That's because I kind of fainted or whatever during my vision and I was talking by then and I said something about Regina and the curse and... Oh God..."

"Shhh" Ruby soothed her. "It's gonna be alright."

"No, it's not! If they left, not only the three of them would be in danger, but also Belle."

Ruby's heart stopped for a second. "I'm going to force her to stay."

"She asked Gold for help but... He's useless. When Belle was kidnapped something happened to him and he can't use the simplest spells properly." She informed Ruby.

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream about it."

"Oh, so what do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you talk to Mary Margaret first? You need to calm her down and I'll take care of everything else."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I have to."

* * *

Sarah headed to the police station. She ran to Emma's desk. She leaned above it and looked in sheriff's eyes.

"Don't leave Storybrooke with Regina." She said slowly.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Emma replied.

Sarah sighed and said with tears in her eyes "Please, don't. And convince her to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because if you left, something bad would happen." Her voice was shaking.

"Like what?"

"I don't know!" She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. She saw some pictures in her head and finally said "Belle tried to run away and this beast got her! This is not a solution of this problem! Running is never a solution!"

"That's what I always do!" Emma yelled. She stood up and with one move of her hand, her phone was laying on the floor in pieces. "You gotta be kidding me!" She said when she knelt down along with the younger version of herself.

"Let me..." Sarah tried to speak, after picking up the battery, but Emma cut her down.

"I can deal with it." She took the battery from girl's hand. "Thanks. I, um, I'll talk to Regina." She sat on her chair and the younger blonde took a sit on the opposite side of the desk. She put the parts of her phone together.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"That's ok." Emma wasn't angry at her. She was just confused. There was another curse that she had no idea about and some girl told her what to do. Who wouldn't get angry? Emma launched her computer and opened a file with notes.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I'm checking some data." She responded. Sarah stood up and tried to see what sheriff was hiding, but she failed. Emma closed the window two seconds before she got to notice anything. When Sarah sat properly, Emma opened it again.

In fact, she was reading Her notes about the girl. Her senses were not able to recognize her honesty. She was going through some emotional journey. She was considering Regina's proposition, but also thinking about running away on her own. And now Sarah told her a confusing information. Emma's notes were written as some random words and dates. She didn't want David to go through her computer and find this stuff. But she was aware that if Sarah saw this, she'd figure it out without a blink. She wasn't very talkative back then. She looked into Sarah's eyes and her eyes wandered to the door. It was a sign, that was understood by the girl. She left without saying a word. But she left Emma with doubts about her conclusions about the sudden trip. In her eyes, it was a little suspicious. Regina Mills, The Regina Mills, asked her for leaving town with their son and herself and Emma had doubts. At first, she just wanted to accept the proposition, but she couldn't say a word, and, a bit flushed, she said she would think about it. She wanted this to happen, but also she was afraid of it. And Sarah didn't help at all. Why would she go anyway? And she was concerned about Regina's state of mind, if she left. If. This word was in Emma's head drilling a hole in her skull. In one moment she wanted to decline the offer. In another, she was ready to pay her a visit, and with 'hell yeah' attitude agree on it. She really didn't know what to do, but as a daughter of two idiots, quoting Regina, she stood up, grabbed her red leather jacket and headed to the town hall. It was her second time in one and half hour. She ran to Regina's office and accidentally letting her jacket to fall off her arm, she opened the door. Brunette called her name a few times. She turned pale when she got no response. Emma was walking through the room and when she hit the desk, she put her hands on it. She cleared her throat and with her own surprise, she said "I'd like to go with you and Henry on that trip. A journey. A, whatever that is."

Regina's eyes widened. Emma bit the inside of her cheek. The metallic flavor made her hiss. The older woman, still sitting on her comfy chair, barely smiled. She stood up and approached the woman. She invaded blonde's personal space and flashed with the realization of that. Emma was breathing heavier than earlier. Regina noticed than and when she looked into Emma's eyes, they both had cheeks in color of apples from Regina's tree. Her knees weakened and her leg accidentally touched Regina's. With a surprise she didn't step away. She did an opposite thing, actually. Her fingers touched Emma's. Their little moment was interrupted by Henry who opened the door of Regina's office.

"Ma?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long waiting. I wasn't home for the two weeks and then I got school. Anyway, let me know what you think. **


End file.
